heeksfandomcom-20200216-history
Profile
=Profile Operation= Cut around a sketch offset by the tool radius. The sketch can be open or closed. =Details= Draw sketch, or import a dxf file. Select the sketch. Select Milling type cutting tools Select Drilling type cutting tools (optional) Press the "Profile Operation" button. Edit the properties in the "properties" window ( see below for descriptions ). Press "Post Process" Look at the toolpath. If you see the roll-on and -off cutting the sketch, then select the profile operation, in the "objects" window and choose a different start point, by pressing the "Pick Start" button in the properties window. Press "Post Process" again to see the toolpath. If a drilling type tool is selected during the profile's creation, it will be located at the profile's starting point. The idea is to allow a hole to be drilled at the starting points of all the selected sketches. This way, the profile could begin by plunging the milling bit into the hole already drilled before progressing sideways to machine out the profile's shape. Indeed, if both a Drill bit and a Centre Drill bit are selected, the GCode will allow a centre drill mark to be made prior to drilling. =Properties= A Profile operation has all the properties for multiple depths of cut, see here: http://code.google.com/p/heekscnc/wiki/DepthOps tool on side Choose between "Left", "Right" and "On". If "Left" or "Right" is chosen the tool path will be offset to that side of the sketch by the radius of the tool and roll-on and roll-off moves will be done. If "On" is chosen, the tool path will exactly follow the sketch and no roll-on or roll-off moves will be done. If the sketch is a closed shape, these options will be "Outside", "Inside" and "On". cut mode Choose between "Climb" and "Conventional". See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milling_cutter#Conventional_milling_versus_climb_milling auto roll on If ticked, the "roll on point" will be automatically calculated. If unticked, you must also specify "roll on point". roll on point The point where the tool will start before feeding on an arc tangential to the start of the sketch. auto roll off If ticked, the "roll off point" will be automatically calculated. If unticked, you must also specify "roll off point". roll off point The point where the tool will end after feeding on an arc tangential to the end of the sketch. roll radius The radius to be used to calculate the "auto roll on" and "auto roll off" points. This is only available if "auto roll on" or "auto roll off" are ticked. use start point If ticked "start point" can be specified. start point For an open shape, this will cut the start of the sketch off, up to the point on the sketch nearest this point. For a closed sketch, this will move the start and the end of the sketch to the point nearest this point. use end point If ticked "end point" can be specified. end point This will cut the end of the sketch off, after the point on the sketch nearest this point.